16 long years
by Preparedforthenoblewar
Summary: Its been 16 years since Violet has told Tate goodbye. Suddenly someone he hasn't seen in years shows up in his life. I know its a shitty summary, but I took the time to work on this story. Its my first, so be gentle. Tate/OC some hints of violate.
1. Chapter 1

Tate stared out the attic window at the street below. The sun has gone down and the streets were beginning to fill up with excited children running from house to house gathering candy. No one stopped at the MurderHouse. Ever since the Harmens died they have made sure that no one stayed long. Thats fine though, the house has too many ghosts as it is.

Its been 16 years since Violet told Tate to go away, 16 long years. Tears formed in Tate's eyes as he thought about Violet. If he wasnt so stupid he would still have her. If he actually thought before he acted they would be going to the beach right now. They could sit by the fire and watch the waves, maybe they could even kiss. Instead he will spend his Halloween inside the house mourning the first and last relationship he has ever had. All the ghosts in the house already ran off leaving him all alone.

The sound of the doorbell knocked Tate out of his daydreaming. "Who the fuck could that be?", he said as he appeared at the front door. He stayed quiet hoping whoever it was would loose interest. Unfortunately, they didn't.

The doorbell rang over and over again as the person outside grew impatient.

"What do you want?", Tate growled as he threw open the door. His anger was short lived however as shock took over.

"Well, that is no way to talk to your best friend Tate.", said the small girl with short black curly hair as she stepped past Tata and into the house.

"Ava...what are you doing here?", Tate asked shocked. The girl standing before him had not aged in the 33 years that have passed since they last saw each other.

"Well I came to see you. I know I'm a little late for the funeral, but you know what they say, better late than never.", Ava said with a smile as she looked around the room. Not much has changed since she last stood here.

"But, I don't understand." Tate said with shock still painted on his face. Ava frowned slightly, has her friend gotten slower in the past years?

"Tate, sugar what are you so confused about?", she said as she closed the door and took a step towards him. She could see the confusion behind his dark eyes.

"You haven't aged...What are you doing here? How did you know I was here? Wha-" The words fell out of his mouth as he tried to wrap his head around it all. Ava, his best friend- his only friend stood before him. She should be 50 not 17. Did it finally happen? Had he finally loose touch with reality? Ava smiled and stepped closer to him, putting her hand gently on his face. The familiar warmth showed in her golden brown eyes.

"Honey, I'm dead. Don't you remember? You killed me." she said with a hint of sadness.


	2. Chapter 2

Shock rang through Tate's body as her words slowly sank in. Dead? How could she be dead? When they last spoke she was alive. a little angry, but alive. What did she mean by he killed her? Why would he killed her? She was his only friend since they were little, he could never hurt her. The room began to spin. This couldn't be happening he thought. He closed his eyes tightly as his breath quickened. The room was closing in quickly on him. In between gasps of air he managed to choke out the word "What?"

Ava frowned. He didn't remember. She gave him a small smile, before taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen to sit him down at the table. She sighed and said "Tate, tell me what you remember leading up to your death." Tate thought back to the last night he and Ava were together.

-Flashback-

Tate sat on Ava's bed looking at his friend. She was laying on her back staring at the Nirvana poster that hung on the ceiling above her bed. Scoff by Nirvana played loudly from the boombox sitting on her beat up dresser. He didn't realize that he was staring until she waved her hand in front of his face smiling.

"Earth to Tate, what are you thinking about?", she asked softly turning to her side so she could face him. Tate looked at her, still partially lost in thought. Coughing he looked down.

"I was just thinking about Beau. He didn't deserve what happened to him.", Tate said sadly. He could feel tears beginning to fill up his eyes. His poor brother was so young. Ava frowned wrapping her arms around him.

"I miss him too.", she said as she hugged him tightly. She knew that he blamed his mom for Beau's death. She also knew that he was most likely right. His mom looked played the part of the angel, but they knew better. She was a sick manipulative cocksucker. Grabbing Tate's hand she gave him a small smile. "I like to think that he is in a better place. He suffered so much because of your mom. He deserves to be happy.", she said as she squeezed his hand lightly. Tate smiled.

"I want to believe that too..." Tate whispered. He laid down next to his friend giving her a quick hug. She always knew how to make him feel better. She made him feel like he wasn't alone in the world. Ava looked into his dark eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"Tate, you know the dance that is coming up this Friday?", she asked looking at her hands and playing with the frayed sleeve of her sweater. Tate looked at her and sat up.

"Yea, what about it?" he said as he got up to flip the cassette in the player. Ava sat up and watched him with careful eyes. He hates anything to do with school.

"Well I was thinking of going. I mean it will probably be boring but my sister was telling me that I should go to some school things. She thinks that I spend to much time moping around, and that when I am all old I will look back and regret not participating in school activities.", Ava said quickly while she picked loose threads off her torn jeans. She risked a glance and saw him staring at her with a look of frustration and confusion.

"Your sister is stupid. Your actually listening to that cheerleader Barbie reject?" He said as he leaned against her dresser. Ava looked down then back at him.

"Well, I know she is stupid, but maybe she is right. I mean what if when we are 30 or 40 and we look back and think that we should have tried to enjoy high school a little more? I mean it can't be that bad. It might even be a little fun. Watching all the mindless drones dance to their shitty music." Ava said quickly. She knew bringing up the dance with Tate was a stupid idea, but part of her wanted him to want to go. Part of her wanted him to want to take her. She bit her lip and looked away at her window.

"Why would you want to go to that stupid dance? Aren't you the one who always talks about how school activities are stupid and a waste of time?", Tate said. He was starting to get angry even though he knew he shouldn't. All she wanted to do was go to a dance. The anger slowly began to bubble to the surface. Ava looked a little hurt.

"I just thought that it could be fun. What's the harm in going to one dance? Kevin Gedman asked me if I wanted to go with him, but I told him no. I was wondering if maybe you would want to go with me. Not as a date of course, but as friends." Ava said quickly. She knew this was a bad idea, but there was no way to take it back now. It was out there and she needed to deal with whatever reaction Tate was going to have. She could feel the anger radiating off Tate. Lately he would get so angry so quickly and for nothing at all. He looked at her his cold dark eyes.

"That's fucking stupid! Why the hell would I want to go to that stupid dance? Those people are horrible, why would I want to waste my time hanging out in a gym with them? You should have said yes to Kevin Gedman. I don't want to go to that dance, and I certainly don't want to go with you!" Tate shouted. As soon as the words left his lips he regretted them. Ava looked at him obviously hurt. He wanted to take the words back, but the anger grew. Before he could stop himself he mouth opened and more words he did not mean flowed out like knives into her heart. "I WOULD NEVER GO TO A DANCE WITH YOU! DON'T YOU GET IT? I DON'T LIKE YOU! I NEVER WILL!", he shouted. Each sentence a lie. He wanted to go with her. He wanted to dress up and see her in a beautiful dress. He wanted to dance with her on the dance floor under the twinkling lights. Why was he so angry? Why was he yelling at the only person who understood him?

He looked at Ava. Something broke in her. He could see it in her eyes. She didn't even try to hide it. Tears flowed from her eyes as she stared at him, that is something he hasn't seen since Kinder garden when they first met. He found her sitting in the playground crying because some stupid boy pushed her down. That day of his first fight. He beat the boy up and promised her that he would never let anyone hurt her again, but today he broke that promise. He hurt her, and he wish he could take it back.

"Get out...", Ava said quietly as she wiped her tears away. Tate looked at her, shock breaking through the anger.

"What?", he said as he took a step closer to her.

"I SAID GET OUT!", Ava shouted as she shoved him out of her room. "GET OUT TATE! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" she shouted in his face. He has never seen her so angry before. His heart broke. He wanted to apologize and make everything better, but instead his anger rose up again. Worse than ever before. He walked up to her shoving her on the floor with all his strength.

"NO! YOU STUPID BITCH!", he shouted as he towered over her small crumpled frame. She looked up at him, broken. She let out a sobb and stayed on the floor. He turned around and stormed out of her house and ran all the way home.

-Flashback end-

Tate looked at her sitting across the table. He watched her carefully as he told her about the last night that they hung out together. She looked at him with no emotion, but he could see pain flash in her eyes when he finished.

"What else do you remember Tate?", she asked as she look down at her hands as she pulled her long sleeves over them. Tate looked down and thought.

"I remember that I got home and I was still so mad. I don't know why I got so angry. I'm sorry for all the things I said. I didn't mean them." He said quickly as he looked at her. She shook her head no and told him to continue without looking at him. He looked down and continued. "I sat in my room until my mom called me to dinner. My mom tried to have a nice fake family dinner, pathetic blind boyfriend included. I got into a argument with my mom and left without eating anything...I stayed up all night getting more mad by the minute. I remember thinking that it shouldn't be humanly possible to have one person be that angry. When my alarm went off I had a plan. I took some drugs to go through with it and left the house. My first stop was Larry's job." Tate spit Larry's name like venom. Glancing at Ava he continued.

"I walked into his job, and he was sitting behind his stupid desk. He was shocked to see me and asked why I wasn't in school. I told him that I was going to go right after then I set him on fire and walked out." Tate said with a gulp. Ava looked up at him shocked but then a small smile crept on her face.

"As horrible as that is, thats pretty sweet.", she said before putting her serious face back on. "Continue.", she said as she looked back down at her hands. Tate frowned and continued his story.

"Well after leaving his job, I went to school..." Tate stopped for a second, not wanting to continue. Ava looked at him daring him to finish his story. " I-I walked in and went to my locker. The halls were crowded. They didn't know what was comming...I pulled out my guns and got to work. I shot them down randomly, not caring who they were. I couldn't stop myself, I just kept walking and shooting. There was so much blood.", Tate said as he buried his hands in his face. It was all a red blur. The gunshots and screams still rang in his head. They begged for their lives, but it didn't matter. They were just victims in his noble war. His stomach turned as he thought about it. " I don't remember it all. The anger had already taken over by them. Everything is a blur.", Tate said as he ran his hand through his hair as tears fell from his eyes. Ava looked at him and put her hand on his before opening her mouth to speak.

"Well it was complete chaos..." she said her eyes drifting up as she remembered what happened the day that Tate finally lost it.

-Flashback-

Ava walked into school wishing she had stayed home. Her back hurt where she hit it on the bed after Tate shoved her in her room the night before. She didn't want to see him. Tate broke her heart. Shame flowed through her as she realized just how stupid she was for thinking that he cared. She thought he was the only person who understood her, but she was wrong.

Opening her locker she felt her heart break when she saw the photos covering the inside of the locker door that dated back to kinder garden. Wiping away her tears she began ripping the photos off the door. It was then that she heard the first shot followed by silence. The once loud school became deadly quiet. The silence seemed to last forever, but in reality it only lasted seconds before a blood curdling scream pierced the silence. Chaos broke out. People were running and screaming, but Ava stood at her locker photos still clenched in her hand. Where was Tate? Ava broke off into a run.

Pushing through the crowd of terrified people, she made her way to the hallway that Tate's locker stood. Her heart was pounding so hard in her heart that she swore that it would break through her chest and get to his locker before she did. Turning the corner she froze. If she didn't see it with her own eyes she would not believe it.

Standing before her stood Tate. He was dressed all in black wielding a gun with a large duffle bag sitting at his feet. His face was emotionless, and his eyes colder than she has ever seen. The Tate that she knew was completly gone. In his place stood a monster. Tate locked his eyes on her, and she saw nothing but hate. Looking around she saw that she and Tate were the only people left in the hall.

He slowly raised his gun pointing it at her chest. Unafraid she kept her eyes locked to his. It was fitting that he would be the one to end her life. She spent the night wishing that she was dead anyway. He placed his finger on the trigger while she stood her ground. In that moment right before he pulled the trigger she saw all the pain and sadness flash in his eyes. A tear escaped her eyes as the loud bang rang through the hall. One shot through the heart was all it took, her body hit the floor scattering the photos she held in her hand. Tate took one look at her before continuing on.

-Flashback End-


	3. Chapter 3

**/ It know it is short, but I am already working for chapter 4. It would be nice if I knew what people think. Is it as shitty as I think?... I don't know if I should even bother continuing the story. /**

Tate looked at Ava as she finished the story of how she died-how _he _killed her. His heart broke as he tried to remember killing her. All he got were flashes of people screaming and photos on the floor. He killed his best friend. His stomach turned as he ran to the sink and threw inside before slumping to the floor. Tears flowed freely from his eyes. He remembered it now, looking at her body sprawled on the floor. Her eyes were still open still staring at him while her blood ran from her body like a morbid stream staining the photos of them together. A scream escaped his lips as he remembered walking through the halls shooting those innocent kids.

Tate remembered busting into the library and killing those five terrified teens and wounding the librarian. Tears flowed freely from his eyes as he say curled up on the floor. He remembered it all now every last detail. Running home, waiting for the police, getting shot down...Everything. Ava walked up to the crying Tate and wrapped her arms around him.

"Its okay, Tate. What's done is done. There is nothing you can do about it now.", she said as she rubbed his back lightly. Tate looked up at her through his red blood shot eye. He needed to apologize. He needed her to know that he didn't mean to say or do those things to her. Tate looked at her with sad eyes and gulped before speaking.

"I'm so sorry Ava. I didn't mean to hurt or kill you. I'm so sorry." Tate said in a tone that was pleading. Ava's face softened.

"I know Tate, I have already forgiven you.", she said with a smile. It was true, she could never hate Tate. Even after all he did she couldn't stay mad at him.

They sat on the floor hugging for what a hour, before Tate spoke again. Breaking the hug he turned to face Ava. she could see on his face that he had a million questions.

"What do you want to know?", she asked with a smile. He smiled back, she knew him too well. He thought for a moment trying to decide which question to ask first. Finally he decided on one, but first he wanted to go somewhere more comfortable. Taking Ava's hand he led her to the attic. Beau was spending Halloween with Constance, he hated the idea but Beau still loved his mother and it made him happy. Sitting down across from Ava on the bed he spoke.

"Why, didn't you come and visit before? I mean it has been a long time why now?", he asked. Was she mad at him all this time? He wouldn't blame her if she was. Ava saw the worry on his face and gave him a warm smile before replying.

"Well, I didn't know you were still hanging around" she said with a small laugh. Tate looked at her confused. If she didn't know he was stuck here then why did she come here tonight?

"Wait-If you didn't know I was here then why did you come here tonight?" he asked. Ava scrunched her face as she considered whether or not to tell him, finally she spoke.

"Your son, Michael." was all she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Tate looked at her with shock and confusion. what did she know about Michael? Did he talk to her?

"My what?", Tate asked. He heard what she said but wanted to be wrong. Ava smiled

"Well your son, Michael, goes to Westfield which is shocking. You think your mother wouldn't want another Langdon going to Westfield. I think I over heard something about him being thrown out of all the private schools. Anyway He looks a lot like you, and his last name matches. I tried to make sense of it but nothing really added up. I mean your moms kids are all dead and she is waaay to old to be making babies so I came here to figure it out. When I saw you were here it all fell into place. You seem to have been a busy boy Mr. Langdon.", Ava said while she picked at the frayed strings around the hole in her jeans.

Tate looked at her still confused. What did she mean by all of her kids were dead? There was still Addie...Well now that Tate thought about it he hasn't seen Addie in a long time.

"What do you mean all dead? There's still Addie." Tate asked with worry. There was no way that Addie was dead. It wasn't possible. His mother wouldn't kill her...would she? Ava studied Tate's face carefully. Here eyes widened when she realized that he didn't know that Addie had passed. How could he not know? Ava bit her bottom lip nervously. She didn't want to be the one to tell him. How could she tell him something this horrible? Still, he needed to know. He deserved to know.

"Tate, Addie's dead.", Ava said sadly. Tate stared at her for a moment before standing up quickly.

"No! Your lying! Addie can't be dead! She's too young!", he shouted. Ava could see the madness in his eyes. He didn't react well to things and this was defiantly one of those things.

She cant be dead Tate though as he began to pace. Ava has to be lying, but why would she lie about something so horrible? Ava watched Tate sadly. Standing up she walked over to him and placed her hand gently on his arm causing him to stop and look at her. His face looked frantic.

"I'm so sorry, but it's true. She died on Halloween 16 years ago. No one told you?" she said softly.

"16 years ago? Halloween?" Tate asked as he tried to think back to the last time he saw Addie, back to the last conversation they shared.

-Flashback-

Tate sat on the floor thinking about how close Halloween was. He wanted to take Violet to the beach on a real date, but wasn't sure how to ask her. He didn't notice Addie standing behind standing behind him, studying him with careful with curious eyes.

"Boo!" she shouted causing Tate to jump up snap out of his daydreaming. "I scared you!", she exclaimed proudly as she smiled. Tate smiled too. She got him for once.

"Yea you did Addie.", he said as he stood up to face his sister and give her a hug. "What are you doing here Addie? If Dr. Harmen catches you your going to be in trouble." he said quietly as he glanced at the basement door. He relaxed a little when he saw that it was closed and smiled at Addie.

"I came to play with Beau, and to talk with you." Addie said with a shrug. Tate smiled, he loved talking with his sister.

"Well, what do you want to talk about? Mom's treating you well right?" he asked. Their mom could be cruel. He hated the idea of Addie being all alone with her. Who would protect her from that crazy cocksucker?

"Yea, I'm okay Tate. You don't have to worry about me.", Addie said with a smile as she shrugged one shoulder. Tate frowned, he could tell when she was lying but decided not to push it. He missed talking with Addie. Back when he was alive she was the only person allowed to go in his room whenever she wanted. For her his door was always open.

"I will always worry about you Addie. Your my sister, not to mention you have a talent for finding trouble.", Tate said with a laugh. He loved his sister with all his heart no matter what. Addie smiled and sat down on the basement floor dragging Tate down with her by his hand. He sat next to her and watched her with curious eyes. What was she thinking about?

"What are you doing for Halloween?", she asked suddenly. Tate smiled and looked down at his hands.

"Well, I don't know yet." He said with a laugh. Addie looked at him for a moment before responding.

"You should take Violet on a date. You like her. She's pretty and really nice. I think she likes you too." Addie sad in a sure tone. Leave it to Addie to go straight to the point. Of course she knew Tate liked Vi. She was a smart girl who didn't miss anything. Tate smiled and looked down.

"Actually I was thinking about doing just that. Violet really is beautiful...I think I will ask her on a date. What about you Addie? What are you doing for Halloween? Have you picked out a costume yet?" Tate asked with a broad smile. Addie smiled and looked down.

"I want to go as her. I want to be a pretty girl." she said as she handed Tate the magazine page with the model on it. Tate took it carefully and looked at it for a moment before frowning.

"I thought the point of Halloween was to dress up as something that your not." Tate said as he looked up from the photo of the fake girl. Society's idea of beautiful made him sick. Addie looked at him confused.

"What do you mean Tate?", she asked.

"What I mean is your suppose to dress up as something your not, Addie. You say you want to be her for Halloween, a "pretty girl". You are a pretty girl Addie. Your beautiful! This girl is not beautiful, she's fake. You are perfect just the way you are Addie. Your a million times more beautiful than her." Tate said as he shook the paper. It hurt him that Addie didn't know how beautiful she was. Addie looked down at her hands.

"That's not what people say." she said softly. Tate could feel the anger in him grow. He wasn't mad at Addie. He was mad at the world. Who were they to make her feel like she wasn't beautiful? She was the most beautiful person he ever knew inside and out.

"Well they are stupid! Don't listen to them, your smarter than that Addie. You are a smart girl. Never let anyone talk bad about you. Your beautiful, never forget that!", Tate said as he handed her back the page reluctantly.

Before Addie could answer him the basement door opened. Tate stood quickly and led Addie to the back door. "Go before they catch you! I love you Addie, and don't forget you are beautiful." Tate said quickly before giving her a hug and closing the door behind her. He then stepped into the shadows and vanished.

-Flashback End-

Tate shook his head as he remembered the last conversation he and Addie shared. No, this can't be right he thought.

"Your wrong. She cannot be dead. She was going to be a pretty girl-she was beautiful though- no she's too young and innocent- no no no your wrong! she shouted as he paced the room getting more frantic with each step. Ava just watched as he paced quickly running his hands through his hair.

"Tate." Ava said softly taking a step closer to him.

"No! Shut up, your wrong!" he screamed as he hit his head. He needed to find Addie to prove to Ava that she was wrong. He suddenly ran from the attic and out of the house, leaving Ava standing there shocked. He was going to prove her wrong.

**/Tell me what ya think even if you think it sucks. I can handle it, and thank you for taking the time to read this. :D/**


	5. Chapter 5

Tate ran to his mother's house and threw open the door before storming inside.

"Addie!" he screamed as he ran through the rooms. He found his mother and Beau sitting in the living room rolling the red ball back and forth. His mother looked at him with shock on her aged face. "Where is Addie?" he shouted before his mother could ask what he was doing here.

His mother stared at his frantic face. Crap! He must have figured it out she thought as she tried to come up with a way to tell him or at least a lie. Beau watched the two silently while he clutched his red ball tightly. He hated people screaming.

"Where is Addie?" Tate repeated as he grew impatient. Why was his mother not answering? Glancing at Beau, who was still squeezing the ball tightly from fear and anticipation, Tate lowered his voice. "Where's Addie?" he repeated again. Constance glanced at Beau quickly before slowly standing up and walking over to Tate.

"Tate, my dear, I think we should talk about this in the kitchen." she said as she put her hand on Tate's arm. He quickly pulled his arm away from her touch, but followed her into the kitchen. Beau didn't need to hear what was about to be said. As Tate walked into the small kitchen he became aware that his body was shaking from fear and anger.

"Tate, take a seat." Constance said gently as she gestured to the table. Tate sat down slowly, his eyes never leaving his mother. Constance walked over and picked up the framed photo of Addie and Tate. They both looked so happy there. She would give anything to go back to that point in time. She sat down across from Tate still looking at the photo. She touched the glass lightly before looking at Tate. Her beautiful boy.

"Tate, Addie's dead." she said so quietly that it was almost a whisper. Tate stared at her, studying her, looking for some hint that she was lying to him. His heart broke when he found nothing.

"Bullshit!" he screamed as he slammed his fist down on the table so hard the wood cracked under his hand. "She can't be dead!" he yelled as he stood up glaring at his mother.

"I'm afraid its true. She died on Halloween. I am surprised your little Violet didn't tell you. It happened 16 years ago." Constance said as she lit a cigg and took a long drag from it. A tear escaped her eye and she quickly wiped it away as she blew the smoke out of her mouth.

"No-Addie can't be dead." Tate said his voice cracking with emotion. He shook his head as he tried to shake the thought from his mind. He was shocked, angry and sad. Each emotion fighting to be released. He wanted to scream, and hit someone but also wanted to drop to the floor and cry never getting up.

"Tate, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but you don't react to some things well. When Beau passed you set Larry on fire, killed a bunch of teenagers, and died." Constance said as she stepped up to Tate. She reached up to touch his face but he slapped it away and looked at her coldly.

"This is all your fault. She died because of you!" he shouted accusing her. Constance looked at him shocked.

"No. She died because someone hit her with their car. It was a hit and run.", she said as she took a step closer to him but Tate backed up.

"It doesn't matter! She was suppose to be with you! You were her mother. You were suppose to keep her safe! She was suppose to live!" Tate shouted at his mother. Anger radiated off of his body. This wasn't suppose to happen, Addie deserved better. "I have to get out of here.", Tate said before running out of the house leaving his mother standing in the tiny kitchen with the cigg dangling from her bony fingers.

Tate ran out of the house and down the street as fast as he could. He didn't stop until he reached his grave at the cemetery. Sitting next to his was Beau's and right next to Beau's laid Addie's. Tate dropped to the ground on Addie's grave and stared at the headstone. Adelaide Langdon. Daughter and sister.

"I am so sorry Addie. You didn't deserve this. I'm sorry it took me this long to come and see you." Tate whispered. He curled up on the grave and cried finally giving into the strongest of the emotions battleing inside him, sorrow.

**/Last update for today, and yes I know it is short. T-T/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tis short I know. I am typing Chapter 7 out right now, and Chapter 8 is also written out and just needs to be typed. :O**

Ava walked into the cemetery clutching the roses she picked from some random garden along the way. Tate had to be here. After finding out that his sister was dead where else would he go?-Well unless that he went to the beach...

Ava stopped at her grave and looked at it sadly. It was weird to stand there knowing that right under lay her body, just bones of who she used to be.

"Get over it. What's done is done, no point in mourning the past.", she told herself while she wiped away a tear. It was so stupid to cry over her own death. There were bigger problems in the world. People in more pain, like Tate. Ava patted her headstone before moving on to Tate's grave.

Ava walked the path to his grave like she did everyday since he was buried. She would sit by his grave and talk to him, draw, or even just cry. Being dead wasn't hard, but being alone was. When she was alive Tate was her reason for living. Without him she was just a Ava shaped shell. It was ironic when you thought about how it ended.

Ava reached Tate's grave and found that he was curled on Addie's. She walked over and sat on the ground next to him, her heart breaking as she watched his body shake from his sobbing.

"Tate.", she whispered as she gently rubbed his back. When he didn't respond she laid down on the ground and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad your hear." Tate whispered as he grabbed her hand. Ava didn't respond, she only lay there hugging Tate's cold body against hers. For the first time in a long time she felt complete. She finally felt alive.


	7. Chapter 7

**/Sorry it is short. I have been so busy that I haven't been able to type up the story, but chapters are being written in my notebook. Oh and thank you to anyone who takes the time and to those who review a BIG thank you. :D You make my heart sing, as lame as that sounds. It's nice to know people are out there and don't think that this story sucks really bad. So enough of my talking. Thanks again./**

Tate woke up on the cold floor in the dark dank basement, looking around, he wondered how he got there. The last thing he remembered was crying in the cemetery with Ava's arm wrapped around him. Crap! Tate thought as he sat up quickly. He left Ava all alone in the damn cemetery. Halloween must have ended while he was asleep. He then realized with great sadness that he was all alone, and that he would never see his sister again.

Ava woke with the bright sunlight on her face. When her eyes adjusted she noticed that Tate was no where to be seen. 'What the fuck', she thought as she sat up and looked around. Did he just leave her here?

"Well isn't that fucked up! That little shit just up and left me here without so much as a goodbye handshake.", she said to herself as she stood up and wiped the dirt off of herself. "I swear I am going to karate chop him in the neck when I see him!", she shouted as she placed the roses down on Tate's, Beau's, and Addie's graves before storming out of the cemetery and down the street in the direction of Tate's house.

Violet looked up from the look that she was reading when she heard the doorbell ring. Assuming it was just Troy and Bryan messing around she went back to reading the book and tried to ignore them. The ringing, however got more and more urgent so Violet dropped her book on the floor and stomped towards the door.

Violet opened the door and was shocked when a short girl with short black curly hair and clothes that looked made her look like the poster child for the 90's grunge era walked right past her and into the house.

"Where is he?", Ava demanded as she turned to Violet to stared at her with a confused expression for what seemed like a eternity. "Hello? Are you a little slow?", Ava asked while she sized up Violet with curious eyes. Violet frowned at Ava and crossed her arms.

"Who the fuck are you? What are you doing in my house?", Violet asked clearly annoyed.

"Names Ava, who are you stranger?" Ava asked as she walked into the living room and looked around quickly before turning back to Violet.

"My names Violet. What are you doing here? Your trespassing on private property,", Violet said as she re crossed her arms and shifted her weight to the other foot. Ava looked at her carefully before smiling.

"Bullshit. No one lives here right now-well at least no one alive.", Ava said as she moved on to inspect the kitchen, frowning when she saw that it too was currently Tate free.

"I live here. Who are you looking for?", Violet said as she followed Ava into the kitchen. Ava stopped her search and hopped onto the counter facing Violet.

"Yea, but your dead. I'm looking for Tate. He's about this tall, blonde hair, black eyes, and deadly handsome. He is also unknowingly awaiting a swift karate chop to the neck." Ava said with a smile as she karate chopped the air in front of her. Violet looked at Ava shocked. Who was this girl? How did she know she was dead, and how the hell did she know Tate? "So, do you know where Mr. Langdon is hiding or not?" Ava asked as she hopped off the counter top.

"Uh, no. He is probably lurking in the basement or playing in the attic. What makes you think that I am dead? How do you know Tate?", Violet asked as she watched Ava carefully.

"Well I know your dead cause I am dead too. I can tell. The basement of attic you say...Thanks." Ava said before running out of the kitchen. She was gone only a few seconds before she returned. "Oh, I forgot to answer your last question. Tate's my best friend and he is also the reason I am dead." Ava said quickly with a smile before running back out of the kitchen and towards the basement leaving Violet standing in the kitchen shocked as all hell.

Ava ran down the stairs and into the dark dank basement. "Tate?" she asked as she walked further into the dark area. "Tate, come out, come out where ever you are." Ava said as she looked around.

"Ava?", Tate asked as he walked out of one of the side rooms. A smile spread on his face when he saw Ava standing there in front of him. His joy was short lived though as he noticed the anger in her eyes right before she gave him a swift karate chop to the neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK?", he shouted as he fell down. For such a small girl she had a lot of strength. He looked at Ava who still looked annoyed.

"Why did you leave me at the cemetery?", she asked with frustration. "Did you get tired of me?" He could see the worry and hint of sadness in her eyes, as she considered the possibility.

"No, I didn't get tired of you. I guess I should have told you that the only time I am allowed to leave the property is on Halloween.", Tate said sadly. Ava looked at him with confusion.

"What are you talking about? Is it like a rule or something?" Ava asked. She was allowed to come and go as she pleased after she died.

"Well I don't know why it's like this, but when you die on the grounds you stay here. No one is allowed to leave. It all started with the Montgomery's." Tate said with a shrug.

"Wait, I don't understand. Start from the top." Ava said as she sat down next to Tate. Tate sighed and told her everything he knew about the house and its occupants; everything except the Harmens. After his story she stared at him in silence for what felt like a eternity.

"Well shit, that sucks...for you." was all she could say.

"That sucks? That's all you can say?", Tate asked with shock while Ava just smiled.

"What do you want me to say? Hey what about that Violet girl? You didn't mention her in your ghost story. How does she fit in the mix?", Ava asked Tate while she stared at him with eyes like a child waiting for a grand story to be told. Tate felt his chest tighten uncomfortably at the mention of Violet's name. Ava's face softened when she saw the pain in his eyes. She hit a nerve.

"Well...she lived here 16 years ago with her family. We dated for a while...", Tate began. He could feel his heart breaking and tears fill his eyes.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. It seems like a sensitive subject." Ava said as she grabbed his hand. Her heart broke to see him in pain, and she didn't want to hear about his relationship with Violet. Knowing that they dated, and that he still had feelings for Violet killed her. Tears began building in her eyes, but instead of letting her pain show she put on her best fake smile and asked if Beau was still in the house.

"Yea, he is in the attic." Tate said as he watched Ava's face carefully. She didn't know it but Tate always knew which smiles were fake and which were genuine.

"Really?", Ava said as a broad smile quickly replaced her fake one. She stood up quickly pulling Tate to his feet. "Come on! Lets go play with him! I missed Beau even more than you.", she said jokingly. Tate smiled at the excitement in her eyes. Ava was the only person he ever met who was never afraid of Beau. When he first introduced her to him she looked at him for half a second before she ran to him for a big hug and declared that they would be friends forever.

"He is going to be so happy to see you." Tate said. Ava let out a excited squeal before running off and dragging Tate behind her by his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Beau jumped slightly when he heard footsteps quickly run up the stairs leading to the attic. he grabbed his red ball and ran into the shadows to hide.

"Beau?", Ava called out as she looked around the attic with a huge smile on her face. She let go of Tate's hand and stepped forward when she heart shuffling from a dark corner of the attic. A red ball rolled out of the dark to Ava's beat up converse. "Come out Beau. Let me get a good look at you.", Ava said with a smile after she picked up the familiar red ball.

Beau walked out of the shadows and into the sunlight streaming in from the window. He liked Ava, she was always nice to Beau. Ava gave Beau a great big smile. As much as it broke her heart that Beau was stuck here forever, she was happy to see him. She missed Beau so much since he passed away.

"Ava!", Beau shouted excitedly as Ava ran over and hugged him tightly. "Play?", he asked when the hug ended.

"Of course, Beau.", Ava said with a smile. her and Beau sat down on the floor to roll the ball between them. Tate sat on the bed to watch the two with a smile. It was nice to see Beau so happy and excited.

Meanwhile Violet sat in the kitchen smoking a cigg from a box she managed to get her hands on yesterday. She blew the smoke slowly from her nose. The smoke relaxed her somewhat as her head spun with questions. Who was this new girl who called herself Ava? She said that she was Tate's best friend, and that he was the reason that she was dead. Why was he the reason? Why did she wait until now to show up? Why didn't Tate mention her while they were actually speaking to each other? What were they doing upstairs? she saw them running out of the basement and up the stairs hand in hand, smiles plastered on their faces. The questions, and possibilities were driving her mad.

A annoyed groan escaped her lips as she reached the end of her cigg, only the filter was left. She shouldn't be obsessing. Tate was a closed chapter in her life. A chapter she only opened to read when she was lonely and felt like punishing herself late at night. He was a monster, the reason her family was dead. She could never forgive him, but if that was the case why was she thinking about him? Why die she torture herself with thoughts of him at night, when she was all alone in the dark?

Moira entered the kitchen, breaking Violet out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Moria.", Violet said as she slipped her box of ciggs and lighter in her sweater pocket. She was silently thanking the old woman in her head for walking into the room when she did. Moira smiled at Violet.

"Hello, Violet. How are you?", Moira asked in her sweet old lady voice. She had grown fondly attached to Violet over the years, even though she was quite mopey at times.

"I'm good.", Violet lied giving Moira a smile. "And you?"

"I'm good. I came up to get some water, Nora's little monster killed another racoon in the basement.", Moira said while she filled the bucket with water. Violet chewed the inside of her lip as she stared at the counter top. Maybe she should try talking with Ava. Find out more about her, and why she was here.


	9. Chapter 9

**/Short I know. I am putting up Chapter 10 right after this one goes up./**

"Did it hurt, when you died?", Ava asked Tate softly. They were both laying on the roof staring at the stars. Beau had gone to sleep hours ago. Tate looked at her carefully, her eyes stayed fixed to the sky above. Tate thought, trying to recall how he felt when they riddled his body with the bullets.

"I don't remember feeling any physical pain. Just anger mixed with sadness. The only regret I had was killing you.", Tate said quietly. "What about you, did it hurt?"

No, it was quick. Band and I was dead." Ava said. Even if the gunshot hurt she didn't feel it over the pain of her broken heart. Ava looked over to Tate laying next to her. There was so much sadness in his eyes. She wanted to kiss him, make him feel happy. but she knew she couldn't. He loved Violet, she would just have to settle for being his friend. As much as the thought killed her inside, it was better than nothing.

Tate and Ava layed there in a comfortable silence watching the stars and imagining that they were on the beach. They stayed there all night, falling asleep hand in hand.

Ava woke up and looked over to see Tate sleeping peacefully. The only movement was his chest as it softly rose and fell. He was perfection. Ava watched him for a few minutes, before letting go of his hand and slowly getting up. As much as she wanted to stay watching him sleep, her curiosity got the better of her. There was a entire house full of ghosts to be explored.

Ava walked along the top floor looking at all the closed doors. Which would she open first, she pondered. Her eyes landed on Tate's bedroom door. What better place to start than the room where she spent most of her time. Tate's room was her sanctuary, he safe place.

She slept in his room most nights, when she didn't want to deal with all her family drama. Her drunk abusive father, he depressed drug filled excuse of a mother, and her too perfect Barbie like sister. Whenever her life fell apart Tate was there with duct tape, music, and his charming personality. He was always her night in shining armor, well until he caved into the darkness that consumed him on. Ava shook her head trying to rid herself of the image of Tate the day they died, Tate the monster.

She reached for the doorknob only to have it pull away from her by someone on the other side. Standing in front of her stood Violet with a look of shock that Ava was certain mirrored her own.


	10. Chapter 10

**/Also short, but when you combine it with chapter 9 it is long. :O...I'm working. . Reviews would be greatly appreciated. What do you guys think?/**

"Hi.", was all Ava could manage to get out. Why was Violet inside Tate's old room? They stared at each other in a awkward silence.

"Ava, right?", Violet asked as she stared at the short girl. Ava felt somewhat uneasy at the way Violet studied her. It felt like she was mentally pointing out each and every one of her flaws.

"Yea, Veronica right?" Ava said with a fake sweet smile. She should have stayed with Tate on the roof. Violet looked at her with a smirk. She made Ava uncomfortable, and liked it.

"Violet actually. So..what are you doing wandering around the house so early?, Violet asked as she crossed her arms.

"Just looking around. It's been a while since I have been here, and I wanted to see what has changed. I thought I would start with the room I spent most of my time in.", Ava said with a shrug. Violet narrowed her eyes at Ava.

"Well there isn't much in this room. Just some boxes left by the last family that lived here and a chalkboard with chalk that was here from before I moved in.", Violet said. A smile spread on Ava's face.

"Chalkboard? Is it about this big, and this wide?", Ava asked as she held out her arms. Violet looked at her slightly shocked. How did she know about the chalkboard.

"Yea, how did you know?", Violet asked. Ava's eyes lit up and she rushed past Violet and straight to the chalkboard.

"Shit, I didn't expect this to still be here.", Ava said with a happy smile as she lightly touched the plain black surface. "I gave this to Tate when he lost his voice after that Nirvana concert so we could still talk to each other without wasting paper." Ava said with a small smile as she thought back to all the conversations they shared on that chalkboard. "I stole it from the school."

Violet looked at Ava unable to think of what to say. So the chalkboard she had in her room was a gift from Ava to Tate. The chalkboard that he used to tell her that he loved her for the first time. Violet wondered if he did the same with Ava. She looked back at Ava who took a piece of chalk and wrote one word on the board, _TAINT_. The exact same word Tate chose to write the day they met.

"Taint, why the word taint?", Violet asked Ava. She couldn't help but ask. She wondered the same thing when he wrote it.

"I don't know, seemed like the right thing to write.", Ava said with a shrug. She began to draw on the board. Violet sat down a few feet away from Ava watching as the image took shape. Before Violet could stop herself she let out a humorless laugh, of course Ava would draw a bird.


	11. Chapter 11

**/Ok. First sorry it too so long to update. My comp was in the shop so I couldn't type anything up. I know it is short, but I have been writting in my notebook. I'm actually up to Chapter 15 in my little notebook. I will type up everything soon and hope to have everything all caught up by tonight or tomorrow. . I hope people are still interested in reading this. Ok enough of my nonsense, read and sorry that it is short again. Im typing as fast as I can. -_-/**

Tate woke up on the roof of the house, and saw that he was alone. Confused he looked around for Ava, but she was no where to be seen.

"What were you thinking?" Tate heard a woman shout. He would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Constance. She must be yelling at her little "angel". He saw her dragging the bodies of her little monsters victims out late at night and burying them in the backyard. Sometimes she just buried clothes, those people she probably fed to the dogs in her makeshift kennel. Tate sat watching her house. She was still yelling, but lowered her voice so the neighbors would have trouble making out what was said.

A few minutes later the front door of her house flew open, and a guy with familiar blonde curly hair stormed out. Tate watched as the teenager ran his hand through his hair. It was the first time Tate saw the stranger that lived next door. Constance usually kept him locked away from the world.

Tate stood there watching the boy pace back and forth, chewing on his thumb nail. His stomach tightened uncomfortably at just how similar the boy was to him. There stood a living, breathing reminder of why he was no longer with Violet.

The boy looked up on the roof right where Tate stood. Tate quickly turned invisible just in time to avoid being seen by him. Did he know that he was being watched? Tate's heart pounded in his chest as the boy continued to stare at the spot, in which, Tate stood. Tate shuffled his feet nervously, unsure of what to do. The boy couldn't see him, could he?

The teen gave Tate a smile that chilled him to his core just as Constance called him inside. Tate stood frozen as the boy turned and entered the house slamming the door behind him.

Tate suddenly appeared in the basement, and began pacing back and forth quickly. He must have seen him standing on the roof. If he didn't why else would he have smiled? How could he have seen him?

"Well, well, well looks like you found something that managed to freak you out. Guess there really is a first time for everything.", Hayden said as she walked up to Tate. "How about I help you relax.", she said as she stood in front of Tate and ran her hand over his chest. Tate slapped her hand away and gave her a cold look.

"Not now Hayden. I don't have time for your shit.", Tate said as he stepped around Hayden to continue pacing. Hayden grabbed him by the shirt, and pressed her body against his.

"Come on, Tate. It's been so long since you fucked someone. It would feel soo good.", Hayden said seductively as she ran her hand through Tate's golden curls.

"What the hell don't you understand about no?", Tate shouted as he pushed Hayden away. "I don't want anything to with you! I have told you time and time again that I don't want to fuck you!", Tate yelled at Hayden. She looked at him angrily.

"Are you still hung up on your little Violet? You and her are never getting back together. She is never going to sleep with you again. You don't really want to be alone forever, do you?", Hayden said with a smile.

Tate suddenly jumped at Hayden and slammed her into the dirty basement wall. Hayden looked at him shocked as he stared at her with his dark eyes.

"Don't talk about her, and no this has nothing to with her.! Why is it so hard for you to understand that I just don't want anything to do with you. Just because you are miserable doesn't mean that you have to make everyone else unhappy!", Tate shouted at Hayden. He wanted to kill her, to wrap his hands around her neck and cut off her air until her eyes rolled back and she went cold in his hands. Unfortunately she was already dead. Instead he slammed her into the wall again, and again.

"Tate, let her go!", shouted a female voice. Tate turned around and saw Nora standing there staring at them with tears in her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Hayden took advantage of the distraction and vanished leaving Tate alone with Nora.

"You mustn't act so rashly, Tate.", Nora said gently as she took a step towards Tate. Tate hung his head. He knew that he shouldn't have handled Hayden so harshly, but she was a real bitch and knew how to get under his skin. Plus, who didn't want to hurt Hayden?

" I know, Nora." Tate said. He still felt a little hatred towards Nora Montgomery. She spent all those years crying for a baby, and when she finally got what she wanted she couldn't handle him. Still Nora was the only one who showed him kindness, well except Hayden but wanting to fuck didn't count. Then there was Violet, and Ava. 'Shit, Ava', Tate thought suddenly remembering that he had not seen her all day. He excused himself from Mrs. Montgomery and left the basement to search for her, hoping that she didn't decide to leave the house and him.

Ava finished up her drawing and looked back at Violet, studying her carefully.

"How did you die?", Ava asked as she wiped the fine powder left behind from the chalk off her hands. Violet was shocked by Ava's directness, but answered anyway.

"killed myself. Took a bottle of sleeping pills and died in the tub. Tate tried to save me, but I took too many.", Violet said as she straightened out the skirt of her dress. "What about you?"

"Tate shot me, right through the heart.", Ava said as she pointed to the space her heart occupied. Violet flinched at the image of Tate shooting Ava. So, she was one of the many people Tate killed during his shooting spree.

"If Tate is the person who killed you, then why would you come here to see him?", Violet asked. If she was Ava she would probably go as far away from Tate as she could. Ava smiled sadly and shrugged.

"Tate was everything when I was alive. We spent everyday together since kindergarden. He was my rock. Tate's...well Tate. He has many sides, not just darkness. He's my best friend.", Ava said flatly. She couldn't find the right words to describe Tate or how he made her feel. Violet chewed the inside of her cheek.

"Why did you wait so long before coming here to see him? If he means that much to you wouldn't you have come sooner?", Violet asked curiously. If Tate and Ava were that close wouldn't she have stayed with him here after she died?

"I didn't know he was here. His son, Michael, just stared at Westfield. Before he showed up I thought Tate was just gone. I spent the last 33 years talking to a rock in the cemetery with his name on it.", Ava said with a laugh. Violet just stared at Ava in shock.

"Michael is going to Westfield? How did you know that Tate...is his dad?", Violet choked out. It was strange to say that Tate was a father. She spent the last 16 years trying to forget about him and what he did. Did Ava know the whole story about what Tate did to her family?

"Well his name was a big clue. He also looks a lot like Tate. About the same height, blond curly hair, same nose. He has blue eyes though." Ava said with a shrug. "Do you know Michael?" Violet frowned.

"Well no, I don't know him. He is my brother.", Violet said as she looked down at her hands as she pulled her sleeves over them. Before Ava could let Violets words sink in the bedroom door gently swung open, revealing a shocked Tate.

**/Short I know. For some reason they seem to be just so short. I think they seem longer in my notebook cause my handwritting is kinda big and bubbly. Anyway let me know what you think. Like? Dislike? I love reviews to death and back again...My hand is beginning to cramp up. :/ I will try to type up more though./**


	13. Chapter 13

Tate looked first at Violet, then at Ava. Did he just open a door to a alternate universe? He opened his mouth to speak but words failed him. His eyes finally settled on Violet. She spent most of her time invisible from him. In the past 16 years he only caught small glimpses of her, yet there she sat, her face was shocked but he could see the pain in her hazel eyes. He wanted to say something, but his thoughts were scattered. He couldnt find the words he needed, or remember how to use them if he did.

Then just as fast as she was there, she was gone, leaving Tate and Ava alone. Tate's chest tightened with the all to familiar heartbreak as his eyes began to fill with tears. Seeing Violet again hurt more than it should have after all this time. Tate wiped away a tear as he looked at Ava. Her expression was one of confusion. He could tell that she was desperately trying to make sense of something.

Ava sat staring at he crossed legs as Violet's words slowly sunk in. Michael was Violet's brother, that meant Tate fucked her mom-No, that can't be true. Why would he do that? Why would he fuck the mom, then date the daughter? Ava felt her head begin to spin as she tried to make sense of it all. She tightly closed her eyes and hugged her knees. What did Tate do?

"Ava, what's wrong?", Tate asked breaking Ava out of her thoughts. He took a step towards her as her eyes shot open. She threw her hand up stopping Tate from coming any closer.

"Tate, what did you do?", she asked in a whisper. Tate felt the blood drain from his face. 'What did Violet tell her?', Tate thought as he stared at Ava. He swallowed loudly as he searched for his voice.

"What do you mean?", Tate asked. He was afraid of what Ava knew. He couldn't loose her too. Ava frowned at Tate. Something told her that he already knew what she meant.

"Tate, who is Michael's mother?", Ava managed to ask without any emotion in her voice. Inside of her body was a entirely different story. Fear, confusion, sorrow, and even some anger swirled around in her head. Each emotion threatened to tear her apart from the inside. Tate stared at her afraid of how she would react. Would she hate him like all the others? His heartbeat quickened at the possibility of her leaving. He wouldn't be able to handle it if she did. Panic flooded his body as he shuffled his feet nervously. He had to tell her, he knew that but how? How could he tell her something that would make her hate him forever?

"I didn't want to hurt them...", Tate began quickly. His eyes watched Ava carefully and his tone was almost pleading.

"No, tell me, who is Michael's mother?", Ava demanded cutting Tate off. Tate hung his head and stared at his chucks.

"Vivienne, Violet's mother.", he replied so quietly that it was almost a whisper. Ava's mouth fell open as she stared at Tate. Why the fuck would he do something so horrible? What was he thinking? Ava saw tears fall onto Tate's beat up converse. He was crying, but Ava was too upset to walk over and comfort him.

"What the fuck were you thinking Tate? Did you _even_ think? What the fuck is wrong with you?", Ava shouted at Tate as she threw her arms up and began to pace. Tate wasn't usually on to think before he acted but this was too much. "Where is Vivienne? Why doesn't she have Michael?", Ava demanded to know. She couldn't bring herself to look at Tate.

"She's dead. She died giving birth.", Tate replied. He sounded like a scared child, but Ava was too worked up to care. So he killed Violet's mom, and for a baby that his mom, of all people, has. This was too much to take in. She needed time, and space away from Tate.

"I have to get out of here.", Ava said before running past Tate and out of the house. Tate just stood there staring at the spot where Ava stood. He was alone again. Tate felt his heart shatter in his chest. A strangled cry escaped his lips as he fell to his knees. The pain was too much to handle. The room went black as the darkness consumed him.

**/Are you guys liking it? Not liking it?...Not even reading? I feel like I am doing something wrong when not one person mentions it. :O I know reviewing can be a hassle but I love reading about what you guys think. Oh well I am going back to typing./**


	14. Chapter 14

Ava ran all the way to the park before collapsing on the grass. For the first time since the day she died she thought of Tate as a monster. Ava layed on the soft grass as she went through the information in her head. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that someone was trying to talk to her.

"What the fuck are you doing?", a male voice asked as he crouched down and studied Ava carefully. Ava wiped away the tears as she turned to face the owner of the voice. Her heart missed a beat when she saw that it was Michael Langdon who spoke.

"Having a mental breakdown. I thought that was obvious.", she replied as she sat up and looked at Michael. There was so much of Tate in him that it threw her off. The way he looked at her made her feel like she sat before him naked. Something in his cold blue eyes reminded her of how a hungry would watched his prey. He had the eyes of a killer. Michael gave her a smile that mimicked Tate's.

"Well, obviously but why?", he asked as he sat across from Ava. Ava looked at Michael taking it all in. He wore a open plaid shirt over a plain black tee and faded jeans that were torn at the knees. He looked kinda like he robbed Tate's closet. Maybe Constance gave him clothes similar to Tate on purpose. Maybe he is the replacement.

"That would be none of your business.", she said as she crossed her arms. As much as he looked like Tate he wasn't him, and Ava already didn't like him. 'Wait how can he see me?', Ava thought. She was invisible to the world since it was no longer Halloween. To anyone else who looked over at them it would look like Michael was speaking to himself. Michael just gave her his charming smile with a small laugh.

"Okay, that's just fine. My name is Michael, what's yours?", he asked as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. Ava didn't like the way he watched her. It was like he was trying to decide whether he was going to fuck her or eat her, both of which was not a option in Ava's mind.

"Ava", was all she said as she looked around the empty park.

"Ava, its a nice name." Michael said as he stared into Ava's warm brown eyes. He chuckled darkly as he saw the warmth vanish quickly replaced by nervousness. He liked making people uncomfortable, and he was certainly making Ava uneasy. "So, do you live around here?", he asked smoothly.

"You could say that.", Ava replied as she shifted uncomfortable. "Well it was nice to meet you, Michael, but I am going to leave now.", Ava said as she began to get up. She didn't know where she was going to go, but she knew she wanted to be far away from Michael. Ava turned quickly back to face Michael when she felt a warm hand grab her cold wrist. Michael stood there staring at Ava intensely. She saw fire and rage in his blue eyes, but he gave her a smile.

"No, don't leave yet. I like talking to you.", he said as he stepped closer to Ava. Ava looked from his face to his hand wrapped around her tiny wrist. Something inside of her screamed danger which was odd seeing as she was already dead. Ava wanted to rip her arm away from him and run back to Tate, but she knew that would be a horrible idea. If he was anything like Tate is he's fast and would enjoy the chase. Instead she put on her best fake smile.

"Gee, I would love to stay but I can't. My mom told me to come back earl. She needs my help with some stuff.", Ava lied, as she tried to step away from Michael. He looked at her while still holding onto her wrist.

"Come on. She could wait for you. After all what's a few minutes? You could tell her you lost track of time. I tell my grams that all the time and she buys it.", Michael said as he stepped even closer to Ava. His body was now so close to hers that she could feel the heat radiating off of it. She looked up at his face and tried to give him a sweet smile. Her heart pounded as her body told her he was dangerous, he was a killer with a angel face.

"She is really strict about me coming home in time. I don't want to keep her waiting...", Ava said calmly as she tried to lightly remove her wrist from Michael's grasp. Michael looked down at his hand and let go only to put his arms on her back and pull Ava closer to him before giving her a rough kiss on the lips. Ava's eyes opened wide as she took in what was happening. She used all her strength to push Michael away from her. She stared at him shocked. Did that really just happen? Michael looked at her as anger flashed in her eyes.

That was the first time a girl has ever refused him. He took a step over to Ava just in time to get slapped.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?", Ava shouted at Michael. He looked at her with shock for a moment before anger took over. He lunged towards Ava quickly, grabbing her by the shoulders roughly. Ava quickly brought her knee to Michael's crotch, causing him to fall to his knees. Ava took advantage of the temporary distraction ran out of the park with Michael not far behind.

"Tate!", Ava screamed as she burst through the front door. "Tate!", she yelled as loud as she could as she ran inside and looked around frantically. She locked the door quickly unsure of how far Michael was or if he saw her enter the house.

Tate heard someone screaming his name frantically. His heart froze as he heard his name screamed again. He recognized the voice as Ava's and the darkness spit him out. He ran out of the basement and right into Ava catching her in his arms before she could fall down. She looked terrified as she clung to him, her body shaking violently from fear.

"What happened?", Tate asked as he held Ava close to his body and searched for the source of her terror.

"Michael." was all she could manage to say.

**/Of all the chapters this was the one I was worried about putting up. I wasn't sure how to have Michael interact with the other characters, and this just came out…Any way whats done is done, I suppose. What do you guys think? Be gentle. . Oh and I checked my email and say just how many people added this story to their story alerts, and favorite stories. Let me just say thank you so much! XD I fell asleep last night with my heart singing from joy. You guys are awesome. :D/**


	15. Chapter 15

**/Boom a long chapter...at least I think it is long. I would have been longer but I cut it cause it was getting ridiculous. I don't want to bug anyone but I do love to hear what people think. :D It helps me write when I feel stuck. Anyway enough of my drabble on with the story./**

"Michael? What did Michael do?", Tate asked suddenly furious. If that little shit put his hands on Ava he would kill him. Tate hugged Ava tightly trying to calm her down. Ava just clung to Tate not saying a word. She was still shaken and felt stupid for reacting in such a way, after all she was already dead.

Michael turned the corner in the direction that Ava went. To his surprise, she was no where to be seen. His eyes searched the area, looking for any sign of the girl, but was interrupted when his phone began to ring. It was his grandmother telling him to get his ass home. Oh well, he thought. He would have to continue his game another time. After all, she couldn't hide forever. He thought as he walked up the path to his home.

"Tate, what the Hell is going on?", Ben demanded to know. He didn't like talking to Tate, but the whole house was startled when they heard a girl screaming for him. He found Tate sitting on the couch the previous owners left with a girl curled up next to him clinging to his stripped sweater.

"It's nothing Dr. Harmen. I have it under control.", Tate said without taking his eyes from Ava. She calmed down for the most part, but stayed close to Tate, not that he minded.

"Tate, who is that? You didn't hurt her, did you?", Ben asked while he took a step closer to Tate and the mystery girl. This time Tate looked at Ben in the eyes giving him a cold look. Ben stopped in his tracks unsure of how Tate would react if he came any closer.

"No, I didn't hurt her.", Tate growled as he wrapped his arms around Ava protectively. "Her name is Ava. She is my best friend and needed my help.", Tate said the years Tate grew to hate Ben Harmen. Ben stared at Tate with shock. What did he mean by best friend? As far as Ben knew Tate didn't have any friends. Why would he? He was a killer, who was stuck in this house since 1994.

"Ava, are you okay? What are you doing here?", Ben asked the curled up girl as he risked a step closer. His eyes watched Tate carefully trying to assess if he was a danger to him or the girl. "Ava, I need you to say something.", he said when Ava didn't respond. Ava slowly lifted her head and looked at Ben carefully before speaking.

"Fuck off.", was all she said as she gave Ben a dark look. Tat chuckled as Ava put her head back down.

"Well you heard her.", he said as he turned to face Ben.

"Okay, but if you need help just yell.", Ben said as he left the room to rejoin his family. There was nothing he could do if she didn't want help. Ava just ignored Ben as she buried her face in Tate's sweater.

They sat there for hours in silence. Tate watched Ava who slept peacefully with her head on his lap. Every once and a while one of the ghosts would walk into the room to try and peek at the new comer, and Tate would give them a look that dared them to come any closer. None did.

Violet sat on the armchair facing the couch that Tate and Ava occupied. She had been sitting there a few minutes prior to Ava's grand panic filled entrance. Invisible to all and mourning her death the only way she knew how, with a cigarette.

She watched as Ava scrambled around searching and yelling for Tate, and stared as Tate embraced the terrified ghost. She planned on leaving to join her family when Tate and Ava walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Ava clung to Tate's green stripped sweater like a scared child would hold onto a parent. Violet scoffed at the idea of seeking comfort from a monster. Her heart ached as she watched Tate hold Ava as thought she were made of glass, comforting her with words soft as whispers. She missed moments like that with Tate. His hands touching her softly, his calm voice washing over like a warm ocean breeze. Before she knew about everything Tate did he was her safe place. A rock in the hectic ocean of life.

Violet fought to hold back the tears as she noticed how Tate looked at Ava. His eyes were warm and loving, like they were when he looked at Violet. Her tears began to fall freely as she watched Tate run his hands through Ava's black curls, and along her back making her shiver. He touched her so lightly you would think she was made of ash and would crumble into fine powder at the slightest touch.

Why was she torturing herself like this? She should be happy that Tate seemed to be moving on. She could never forgive him for what he did. She could never take him back. She knew this but still she sat there mourning her first love, punishing herself just because she could.

Violet wiggled uncomfortably as she saw Ava begin to stir in her sleep. She should leave, but something held her there. her own morbid curiosity. She wanted to see how they interacted, no matter how much it hurt. She needed to see if Tate had finally moved on.

"I think I may have fallen asleep.", Ava said quietly as she sat up to rub her eyes and stretch. Tate smiled, she was so cute when she was sleepy. Violet bit her lip at the sight of his smile. The same smile he gave to her a million times.

"Maybe, just a little.", he replied. Ava gave him a warm smile. 'There, right there', Violet thought. She could see the love in Ava's eyes. Love for Tate and only Tate. Violets heart broke as Tate returned the smile. He too had love in his eyes for Ava, only his was more subtle. Maybe he didn't realize how he felt yet. 'There is still a chance', Violet thought before she could stop herself. No, Tate is a closed chapter. She can't think of him that way. Violets thoughts stopped dead in its tracks as she noticed Ava's face grow serious, and a flash of panic in Tate's eyes. Seems like things were about to get interesting.

"Tate, what happened with Vivienne? Why did you do it?", Ava asked. She was afraid the answer, but needed to know. Tate shifted in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable. Violet leaned forward wanting to make sure she missed nothing. She never asked Tate why and this could be her only chance to know. As much as the subject made her sick, she needed to find out why.

"I-uh.", Tate began as he looked at his hands. He couldn't find the words he needed. He needed the perfect words to explain his actions. He couldn't loose Ava again. How could he tell her without her hate him?

Violet watched as Tate sat staring at his hands that he hid in the too long sleeves. The panic and fear was clear on his face. Behind his eyes his thoughts were scrambling. Was he going to lie again? Something twisted in Violet's gut as she thought about it. What if everything that came from Tate's mouth a lie?

"Do you remember what I told you about Charles' and Nora Montgomery?", Tate asked Ava. Violet thought back to the night before Halloween. She and Tate sat in the basement talking over the Ouija board. He told her about the history of the house, about Charles little side business, Thaddeus, and the deaths of the Montgomerys. Back then she thought it was all just bullshit he made up in a lame attempt to scare her. Unfortunately, the stories were all too true.

"Yea, he's the doc who did all the abortions in the basement, right?"Ava asked worried about where this was headed. Tate nodded his head slowly not looking up from his hands.

"Remember I told you about Thaddeus?", Tate asked quietly.

"Nora and Charles's baby? Wasn't he taken, killed, then returned in jars?", Ava asked. She defiantly did not like where this was going. The thought of someone harming a baby made her want to vomit and cry. How could someone be so cruel?

Violet found herself sitting on the edge of her seat as she listened to the conversation. Ava looked like she felt, sick to her stomach. Tate shook his head.

"Nora killed herself, because she couldn't handle loosing her baby. Charles tried to bring him back, but created a monster instead.", Tate said as he looked Ava in the eyes for the first time since the beginning of the conversation. His tone was pleading and dripping with sadness. He took a deep breath before speaking again quickly. "Nora, was-is so sad. She walks around confused, and depressed about her baby. When I was little she saved me from Thaddeus. She showed me kindness and warmth that Constance never gave. She protected me, I-T just wanted to make her happy. I wanted to give her some light in this dark prison. I know it was wrong, but I was desperate. I didn't mean for things to get out of hand. I just wanted to make Nora happy.". Tate said. Tears fell from his eyes as he stared down at his hands.

Ava watched Tate carefully as she thought about what he just told her. What he did was wrong, that's for sure, but he had good intentions behind it.

Violet sat staring at Tate and Ava with her mouth agape. So Tate raped her mother to give Nora a baby. He wanted to make Nora happy. Violet stood up deciding she needed to find a quiet spot to think. She needed to find out what show was going to do with the new information.

"Tate.", Ava began softly unsure of what to say. She knew Tate felt guilty for what he did and he did it for someone else. He tried to do the right thing even if his actions were not thought out. She needed room to thing and time to go through all this information.

Tate watched Ava, studying every little movement hoping to figure out what was going on in her mind. His heart leapt to his throat when she said his name then, stopped again lost in thought. She didn't look like she hated him, then again she didn't look too happy either. The anticipation made him want to scream, but the fear choked him, keeping him silent. Ava took a deep breath, looking him in the eyes.

"I need a little time. It's a lot to take in, so I am going to another room in the house to think. Maybe you should go play with Beau.", Ava said as she stood from the couch and straightened out her sweater.

"Ok, see you later?", Tate asked as he slowly stood up. Ava nodded without a word. "Bye.", Tate said sadly as he vanished. His heart beat rapidly as he appeared in the attic. Thank God he was already dead cause the anticipation was enough to kill him.

Ava stared at the spot where Tate stood just a few seconds ago. "That boy is like a drug.", she said softly as her heart ached a little. She already missed him. Despite everything he did, he was still Tate. The same Tate who helped her so much when they were alive. Her beautiful broken boy. Something told her that no matter what Tate did, she could never hate him. Her heart wouldn't allow it. He carved his name too deep in there.

Ava thought to herself as she walked up the stairs to Tate's room, hoping Violet wouldn't be in there. She needed to be alone, and thought Tate's room would be the best place for it. Ava reached for the doorknob, but stopped cold as the sound of a babies' cry reached her ears.


	16. Chapter 16

"The fuck?", Ava said as she followed the sound. She found herself in a makeshift nursery. The baby continued yo cry loudly as she walked up and peered into the old crib. Laying wrapped in blankets was a angry sounding ghost baby. Why was there such a young ghost in the house? The baby couldn't have been more than a few hours old. The sight broke Ava's heart, but she gave the tiny baby a warm smile.

"Shhh. It's ok, there's no need to cry.", Ava cooed softly as she picked up the frail little baby. She rocked it slowly and softly and she looked down at the infant cradled in her arms carefully. She loved babies, and always wondered if she would have made a good mother. "Shh, life's too short for so much sorrow.", she whispered softly , smiling as the baby calmed down and watched her with curious eyes.

"Who are you, and what are you doing with my baby?", a female voice asked causing Ava to jump slightly and clutch the baby protectively. Ava turned around to see a beautiful woman with long red hair watching her with careful blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I heard the baby crying and came to see if I can help. I hate hearing a baby cry...My names Ava.", Ava said quickly as she carefully handed the woman the infant. She felt her cheeks flush red. The woman looked down at the baby and back to Ava, her eyes warming a little.

"It's okay. My name is Vivienne. You must be the girl my husband told me about. The one who was in the living room with Tate. ", Vivienne said as she gently rocked the baby in her arms. So this was Vivienne. Did Michael have a twin?

"Yea, that's me. Sorry about what I said to your husband. I'm not really good at meeting new people and was pretty shaken up. Does your baby have a name?", Ava asked as she gestured to the bundle in Vivienne's arms.

"It's okay. His name is Aiden. What happened? We heard you screaming for Tate when you came into the house.", Vivienne asked as she came a little closer to Ava. Ava looked around the nursery suddenly feeling trapped.

"Aiden is a lovely name. He's very cute. Why did he die so young?", Ava asked avoiding the question about why she was so freaked earlier. Vivienne was shocked that Ava knew that Aiden was dead. How could she possibly know?

"Aiden passed away shortly after he was born. He died the same day I did.", Vivienne replied sadly. To Vivienne's surprise Ava did not look very shocked to find out that she was dead. Instead the girl just looked like she was thinking to herself.

"I'm so sorry about to hear about that.", Ava said sadly. She felt bad for this woman and all the people stuck in this house. they didn't deserve to be stuck here. Vivienne just smiled at her warmly.

"It's okay. I'm with my family, that's all that matters.", Vivienne replied as she smiled down at the sleeping baby in her arms. She looked back up at Ava, curious as to how this girl knew Tate, and why she was in this house. She could the girl was nervous, because she glanced around the room like she was searching for another way out. She could also see sadness and a look of longing in the girls warm golden brown eyes.

Ava looked at Vivienne unsure of what to say. Vivienne seemed nice enough, but Ava learned a long time ago not to trust just anyone, not matter how nice they seemed to be. She wanted to leave this room, and join Tate with Beau. Her heart already decided that she forgave Tate. When it came to him her heart always won against her brain. Tate was her drug, her reason for everything. Ava sighed longingly as her mind thought of the boy who could build her up with a smile, then tear her down with a few simple words.

"Is there something wrong, Ava?", Vivienne asked as she walked over to gently place the sleeping baby back into his bed. Ava snapped out of her thoughts, and took a step away from Vivienne.

"No, I just...No.", Ava said as she broke eye contact with Vivienne and stared at her worn chucks. Vivienne looked at Ava with motherly worry, and that made Ava nervous. She didn't know what to say or do. After all she was in love with this woman's rapist and killer.

"Ava...", Vivienne began unsure of how to ask what everyone in the Murder House wanted to know. "How do you know Tate? It's dangerous here...Tate's dangerous.", Vivienne said taking a step closer to Ava as she reached out to touch the girls arm. She felt the need to warn this girl, to protect her. She couldn't save Violet, but maybe she could help this girl before it was too late. Ava took another step away from Vivienne before the woman could place her hand on Ava's arm. She didn't like to be touched.

"I know he is. I came here to see him, he's my best friend...He can't hurt men, he won't hurt me.", Ava said slowly as she stared at Vivienne.

"Ava. He really is dangerous. He doesn't care if he hurts people. He's a monster.", Vivienne said carefully. "How can he be your best friend? How long have you known him?"

Ava felt anger rise up inside her as Vivienne told her that Tate didn't care, and that he was a monster. She understood why she would consider him a monster after what he did, but to say that he didn't care was too much. He felt pain like everyone else. Vivienne took a step back as she saw the anger flash in Ava's previously sad eyes. For a moment Ava looked like a monster. Fear spread through Vivienne's body as Ava's warm eyes went cold, and her face showed no emotion.

"Tate. Is. Not. A. Monster.", Ava replied coldly. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Tate and I met in kinder garde. He stood up for me when no one else did. He helped me more times than I could count. He has a big heart. The world made him what he is today. I understand why you would think he is a monster, but you don't know him. You have no idea what he has gone through. There is much more to Tate Langdon than you would EVER know.", Ava said forcefully. "Besides, I can't be saved. I'm already dead.", Ava said with a humorless laugh.

Vivienne stood staring at the tiny girl. She was already dead. When Ava spoke of Tate she had so much sadness and love in her voice. Vivienne could tell that Ava loved Tate, and that love blinded her from seeing the monster that Tate was. Everyone else could see that he was a psychopath.

"How did you...", Vivienne asked quietly. She was still in shock.

"Die?", Ava asked darkly. Vivienne nodded her head slowly. "Tate shot me. Right. In. The. Heart.", Ava said as she pointed to her heart, right before she walked past Vivienne and out of the room. She wanted to be with Tate and far from Vivienne.

**/I know not much happened, but the next chapter will be a little more shocking...I hope. Tell me what you think? Sorry that it took so long/**


	17. Chapter 17

Tate sat on the floor of the attic and passed the ball back and forth, hoping it would distract him from thoughts of Ava. Unfortunately she was the only thing going through his mind. Would she leave him again? '_What if she couldn't forgive him for what he did? He was a horrible person, maybe he really should be all alone.'_

"Ball.", Beau pleaded, breaking Tate out of his thoughts. He didn't realize that he forgot to roll the ball back to Beau.

"Hey, Assface, your' mom is in the basement looking for you.". Bryan said as he appeared in the attic. He didn't look pleased that he had to come get Tate. Tate growled at the boy as he rolled the ball back to Beau, and stood up.

"Do you know what she wants?", Tate asked as he glared at the redhead.

"How the fuck should I know. Find out for yourself.". replied the boy before vanishing. Tate turned to look at Beau who was eager to continue their game.

"Sorry, Beau. I will come back as soon as I can.". Tate said gently before he too vanished from the room.

"Tate, honey. Where are you?", Constance called as she looked around the dark basement. She decided to start there, because it seemed to be Tate's favorite area of the house.

"What do you want?", Tate asked coldly as he stepped out of one of the side rooms and glared at his mother. She had aged a lot over the years, most likely due more to her "perfect little angel" than time, but still she stood proud and strong.

Constance looked at Tate and smiled. To her he would always remain her perfect child. If only he showed the kindness that she knew was hidden under all that anger and darkness.

"Tate, I came to see how you were doing.", she replied gently as she took a step towards her son. She didn't reach out however, because she knew he would only pull away. Instead she stroked her own face and tried to imagine that it was his.

"I'm fine.", Tate said as he continued to glare at the woman who called herself his mother. Constance looked at her son as tears began to form in her eyes. He was breaking her heart and knew it.

"I brought over some photos of your boy", Constance said hopefully.

"He's not mine. I don't want to see any photos, or hear about him.", Tate replied coldly. His mother used to come almost daily to try and show him photos of her little monster, but Tate refused to even glance at them. After Violet told him to go away, he tried to kill the creature, but was too late. Constance already fled the property with it.

"But-Tate", Constance began before someone walked into the basement and interrupted their conversion.

"Constance, you old whore. Time has not been kind to you.", Ava said as she studied the old woman in front of her.

"Ava. You always had a way with words.", Constance replied with a grimace as she took in the girls messy curls, torn jeans, ragged sweater and beat up sneakers. "You look like the dead, dear.", Constance said with smirk as she straightened out the skirt of her dress. She was never a fan of Ava, or saw what Tate did in the girl. In her opinion the girl only brought trouble with her.

Constance had been all too happy when she heard that Ava was among the students shot at the school. The girl was pregnant at the time, and Constance couldn't have her ruining her sons life. Ava didn't tell her, or course, but she could smell the child in her the second she walked through her door with Tate only weeks before the shooting. There was no doubt in her mind that Tate was the father. Constance planned on baking for the girl, but unfortunately her son got to her first. After Tate passed she never bothered to tell him about Ava, because there were some things that he did not react to well.

"Well if we are stating the obvious, you look like a old used whore.", Ava said as she glared at the woman. Ava never liked Constance. Even when she was in kinder garden and liked just about everyone who crossed her path, she could tell that Constance was not to be trusted. She only put up with the woman, because of Tate.

"Well, I should be going. Supper isn't going to prepare itself. Goodbye Tate.", Constance said as she left the house through the backdoor.

"What did _she_ want.", Ava asked as she pulled her sleeves over her hands. After speaking to Constance she felt like she needed a shower.

"She said she wanted to see how I was, and tried to show me photos of Michael.", Tate said with a shrug. Ava felt something in her gut tighten at the mention of Michael's name, but she ignored it. Instead she smiled at Tate.

"Oh well how are you doing?", she asked. After Halloween he seemed to be taking Addie's death well.

"I'm okay, I guess. Still sad about Addie, but getting better. I think she is in a better place. She is not stuck in this house so she has to be doing better.", Tate said hopefully as he watched Ava. She said she needed time to think, but she wasn't gone long.

"I bet she is finally happy.", Ava said flatly. Something told her that Addie was defiantly in a better place. She gave Tate a warm smile before continuing. "So I have decided that I am going to keep my 'the past is the past' way of thinking, but I do want to know if you ever apologized to Vivienne."

Tate shuffled his feet nervously. He wanted to apologize to Vivienne, but couldn't look at her, much less speak to her. He looked at Ava with nervous eyes. "Well, not. I wanted to, but I couldn't bring myself to face her.", Tate replied sadly. In all the house, he had never said a word to the woman. Ava walked up to Tate and took his hand gently.

"Well, I think its about time you apologized to her.", Ava said softly as she gave Tate a warm smile. Tate looked at her and nodded slowly. He needed to apologize.

**/GAH! What do you guys think? Please tell me, I would love to know. Are you mad? Do you hate it? I'm more than halfway done with the next chapter, but a little stuck. :( Reviews help so much./**

**/Okay it was doubled before and now it is fixed. I knew something was wrong, but for some reason I couldn't figure it out./**


	18. Chapter 18

Vivienne sat on a couch in Ben's old study with her husband. After all the horrible things her family went through she was happy. Sure, being dead and stuck in a house with other ghosts including her rapist wasn't the most ideal situation, but she had her family and that was all that really mattered. Her husband and her were in a better place in their relationship than they have been in a long time, and they even managed to get closer to their daughter. For now this was exactly where Vivienne wanted to be.

"I spoke to that girl you told me about. She says she came to the house to see Tate. She told me that she is his friend.", Vivienne said as she looked at Ben. Ben nodded his head as he thought about the strange girl. "I'm worried about her, Ben.", she said softly.

"I am too. I think Tate may try to hurt her.", Ben agreed

"She's already dead, Ben. She told me that Tate was the one to kill her. She said that he shot her. She's in love with the boy; I can tell by how she talks about him. She doesn't see the monster that he is.", Vivienne said as she looked at her husband. She shuddered as she remembered the anger that flashed in Ava's eyes when she called Tate a monster.

"Well, that is certainly interesting.", Ben said as he thought about what Vivienne just told him. So, Tate killed this girl, and she is still in love with him. What was it with girls and falling in love with this monster? Sure Tate was a handsome boy, but he was evil.

"We have to help her see him for who he is, not who he pretends to be. We can't just stand back and watch him destroy another girl, like he did to Violet.", Vivienne said. She was determined to help this girl.

Their conversation was cut short by a gently knock on the door.

"Tate, what the Hell do you want?", Ben asked angrily as he looked at the boy who destroyed his family, and their new beginning. He could see Ava standing behind Tate as she peeked at them around his body, like a small child.

"Hold on Dr. Harmon. I just came to talk.", Tate managed to say calmly as he held his hands in front of him. His heart was beating so hard he thought it would break through his chest and fall onto the floor. Ben laughed humorlessly.

"What could you possibly want to talk about, Tate?". he asked as he crossed his arms across his chest and glared at the psychopath.

"I want to apologize to Vivienne.", Tate replied honestly. Ben stared at Tate unsure if he heard him correctly.

"You want to what?", he asked as he took a step closer to Tate.

"He said he wanted to apologize.", Ava piped up from behind Tate. Ben stood staring from Tate to the small girl and back again. This must be her idea.

"Did she tell you to apologize?", Ben asked. Tate glanced at Ava then back to Ben, before responding.

"She suggested it, yes, but I have wanted to but I-"

"Didn't have the balls!", Ava finished for him with a smile. Tate looked at her with wide eyes. "What? It's true.", she said with a shrug.

"Dr. Harmon, I really wanted to apologize from the moment I did it, but I couldn't face your wife. I feel bad for what I did- I still do. I know saying sorry isn't going to undo my horrible actions, but I need for her to know that I am truly sorry for what I have done.", Tate's voice broke as he spoke and he could fee tears building up in his eyes. Ava took Tate's hand and squeezed it gently, letting him know that he was not alone. Ben, however smirked at Tate before he began to clap his hands.

"Brilliant performance, Tate, but you forgot. Psychopaths don't feel remorse.", Ben said as he watched tears roll down Tate's face.

"Psychopath? You think that Tate is a psychopath? You, sir, have to be _the _WORST therapist I have ever laid eyes on.", Ava said as she stepped out of behind Tate and stood in front of him protectively. Ben stared at the small girl in shock.

"I have treated Tate on a number of occasions, and when you take into account all the things he has done you can clearly see that he is a psychopath. Tate is a monster. He manipulates people in order to get what he wants.", Ben said as he stared at Ava.

"Enough, Ben. I want to hear exactly what Tate has to say to me.", Vivienne said as she stood up and walked over to Ben, placing her hand on his shoulder. Ben nodded and took a step back, while crossing his arms glaring past Ava to Tate. Ava stepped back behind Tate, giving him a quick reassuring smile. "Go ahead, Tate.", Vivienne said as she looked at Tate. On the outside she looked calm, but inside she felt as nervous as Tate looked. He kept making eye contact for a split second before looking down at his feet. The boy looked as though he were about to have a full blown anxiety attack.

"Mrs. Harmon.", Tate began. He forced himself to look at the woman he raped so many years ago. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to vanish, but he stayed. If he didn't do it now he knew he never would. "Mrs. Harmon, I'm sorry. I know what I did was unforgivable, and I don't expect for you to even consider forgiving me, but I need for you to know. I didn't think before I acted. I wanted to give Nora a baby to make her happy. It was stupid and I know that no matter what I do I can never undo what I did, but I just wanted to apologize. I regret my actions every second of everyday.", Tate said as more tears fell from his eyes. He tried not to cry, because he knew Ben thought they were just a act, but he couldn't stop them from coming. He really felt guilty for what he did to Vivienne and her family. Vivienne stared at Tate for what felt like an eternity before she finally spoke.

"Well, Tate. I appreciate you coming to apologize. It takes a lot of strength to come to someone you hurt and admit that your actions were wrong. What you did was unforgivable, but I would be lying if I were to say that it didn't make me feel a little better that you came to speak to me today. Thank you, Tate, for apologizing.", Vivienne said calmly.

"You have to be fucking kidding me, Vivienne. Do you really believe his act? He's a psychopath, Viv. He knows how to manipulate people. He can't feel guilt.", Ben said as he stared at his wife in disbelief. Did anyone listen when he spoke?

"He's not a fucking psychopath.", Ava said sharply as she moved to stand in front of Tate again. Ava was never that strong, but when it came to Tate something else took over. It was the same with Tate. Alone they were both weak, but together they were not someone you would want to fuck with. Ben looked from Ava to Tate then back to his wife.

"This is insane.", he said as he threw his arms up in defeat. Everyone in this room seemed to be insane.

"Come on Tate. You said what you had to say.", Ava said as she took his hand giving him a small smile. Tate nodded and returned the smile.

"I really meant what I said. It isn't a act.", Tate said to Vivienne.

"I know, Tate.", she replied. With that Ava and Tate walked out of the room hand in hand.

"I promised Beau I would come back to play.", Tate said to Ava once they were out of the room.

"Where do you think we are going?", Ava said with a broad smile.

Meanwhile Violet layed on the floor of her old bedroom thinking about the reasons behind Tate's actions. She didn't know exactly how long she was laying there when she heard someone else moving in the room.

"Hey, Elvira. Guess what that psychopath of a ex boyfriend had the balls to do?", Chad said as he appeared in front of Violet giving her a smile. Over time Chad and Violet had developed a odd friendship, which consisted of bitchy insults and gossip. Violet looked at him and grimaced, he knew that Tate was a sensitive subject.

"What? Did he kill someone else?", Violet asked sarcastically even though there was real fear behind her words. Chad smiled before sitting in front of the morose girl who sat up.

"No, he better not. This house is way to crowded as it is. He talked to your mother.", Chad said. A broad smile spread on his face as he watched Violet's jaw drop.

"He did what?", she asked a few octaves higher than normal. She was certain that she heard him wrong. Why would Tate talk to her mom?

"I said he ta-"

"Why?", Violet asked, cutting Chad off

"He said he wanted to apologize. Your dad was there, and a girl I could only describe as a mini Tate. She dressed like him, I swear some people have no taste what so ever. Her clothes were so ragged you would swear she was wondering through the desert. I mean the grunge era is over-"

"Chad, focus! What happened in that room? What was said?", Violet said cutting Chad off again. Her mom and Tate spoke, but all Chad could focus on was Ava's clothing.

"Okay, relax. I was getting back to that. Apparently it was mini Tate-"

"Ava."

"Okay, Ava who suggested it. From what Hayden told me your parents were siting in your dad's old study on some gaudy couch, basking in the glory that is the afterlife when Norman Bates Jr. and _AVA _walked in. You dad, of course was pissed and asked Tate what he wanted. Tate told him he came to apologize for raping your lovely mother. He said he felt bad, then cried. Did you ever notice how much that boy cries? Anyway, your father called him on his bullshit, and then the girl was all Tate's not a psychopath and said your dad was a shit therapist. After that your mom decided she heard enough, and asked Tate what he wanted to say. Then, Tate said he was sorry for what he did, cried some more, and bared his "soul" to her. Then your mom said she knew that she can't forgive him but thanked him for the apology. Your dad then proceeded to call all the bullshit, and Tate and grunge girl left the room.", Chad said quickly. he studied Violet's face wondering what was going through the small girls mind. This was the most exciting thing to happen since they found our Tate was the baby daddy of one of Vivienne's twins. "Well? Say something!", Chad exclaimed as he quickly became impatient. When Violet didn't respond he sighed and vanished in search of something more excited to do. like watch paint dry or count Nora's tears.

Violet sat there staring at the empty spot that Chad was sitting in just moments before. her mind struggled to grasp what had been said to her. So, Tate apologized to her mom for raping her. Her mom thanked him? What the Hell? Why did he do it now? Did he really feel bad for what he did? What is he planning? All these questions and more raced through her mind. Violets heart sunk as she realized that the only way to get the answers she would be to talk to Tate. She would have to speak to him for the first time since she told him goodbye. Now all she had to do was find the strength to do it.

**/What do you think? I seriously love to hear what people say. It only takes a little time, but means more than you can imagine. I don't want for this story to die yet, but I think it might. My drive seems to be dying. At first I was all FUCK YEA STORY TIME, now its all oh story time? Okay. Anyway I have some plans for the story, just would like to hear what people think./**


	19. Chapter 19

Tate sat on the floor of the attic, slowly rolling the ball back and forth to Beau, while Ava sat watching the two from the old beat up bed.

"So, Tate...", Ava began unsure of where she was going with the sentence. Tate looked at her, taking the time to study every detail. Everything was the same about Ava, with the exception of her clothing. They were frayed with time, and he was sure that she was not wearing those exact clothes the day she died. Still she was just as beautiful as he remembered. Ava wiggled a little under Tate's stare. "What?", she finally had to ask. She was beginning to wonder if he was having a stroke or something. Can ghosts even have strokes? Tate snapped out his thoughts at the sound of Ava's voice.

"Nothing.", he replied as he looked away and rolled the ball back to Beau. He could feel his face heat up slightly.

"You're blushing Langdon.", Ava pointed out. She bit her bottom lip and smiled when her observation only made him blush more. "What were you thinking about?", she asked as she moved from the worn bed to sit next to Tate on the floor. She looked at his face, and could feel the all to familiar butterflies rise from the dead in her stomach. Tate always had the same affect on her. Her heart sped up as he looked at her and smiled. His smile alone could be considered a deadly weapon. She couldn't help but return his smile.

"I was thinking of how beautiful you look.", he admitted. Ava smiled at him as she too began to blush. She took her hands and covered her face as she let out a small laugh. Normally she wasn't all rainbows and glitter, but right now she felt that if she were to crack open a fucking rainbow would pop out.

"You're lying.", she said from behind her hands. Tate gently took her hands away from her face and looked into her big golden brown eyes with his own dark ones.

"Why would I lie about something like that?", he asked as he looked at her confused. His eyes scanned her face, stopping at her lips.

"I don't know, 'cause I'm not?", Ava said sadly. Tate was the only person who has ever called her beautiful. He told her often when they were alive, but she always thought he was just being kind. Tate looked at her sadly at her reply.

"You are, Ava. You always have been beautiful.", Tate said truthfully. How could she not see how beautiful she was? Ava just shrugged. Growing up she was always called ugly. Her parents, sister, and just about everyone who she crossed paths with thought so. She just always thought Tate needed glasses. Ava was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts as Tate's lips un expectantly crashed into hers. She let out a small gasp before melting into the kiss and him. The kiss was urgent at first but soon became more gentle and loving. They laid down on the floor and Tate moved over her, never breaking the kiss. She could feel Tate's hands slowly move up her sweater and her heart broke into a run. She felt like she was waiting for this her entire existence.

The kiss was broken when they heard the rattle of chains. They completely forgot Beau was in the room with them. Tate smiled as he got off of Ava and ran his hand through his hair. She chuckled as she sat up slowly and fixed her sweater. She pressed her fingers to her still tingling lips and smiled. She thought back to her and Tate's first kiss.

They were five at the time, sitting in Tate's room and covered in paint. They spent the day painting strange pictures, but like all children their age they grew bored. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Tate suddenly leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Ava's lips. When Ava asked why all Tate said was " 'cause you're beautiful." with a shrug, before smiling and picking the paint brush again.

"I think Beau went to the basement.", Tate said breaking Ava out of her thoughts. She looked and saw that Beau vanished from the room, leaving the two of them alone. Ava smiled at Tate.

"Guess that leaves just us.", she said with a small laugh. Tate smiled before leaning in to kiss Ava again, but before their lips could touch they heard the ladder to the attic lower, and footsteps slowly make their way up.

Violet stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at Ava and Tate. They were, both, leaning forward as if to kiss. Violet felt her heart plummet as she realized that she may have just interrupted something. So, Tate was moving on.

Tate sat staring at Violet unsure if he should say something. It was a miracle that she didn't vanish yet, and he was sure that the sound of his voice would scare her off. Instead, he sat there staring at the girl who broke his heart 16 years ago.

"Well, this is intense.", Ava said breaking the silence as she straightened her back. Tate looked at Ava, then back to Violet surprised to see that she was still standing there. Violet shifted her feet nervously and glanced between the two. She came here to speak to Tate, but forgot to consider the possibility that he would be with Ava. She considered turning around and hiding in her room again, but knew that id she backed out now she would never find the strength to come back and talk to him. Violet took a deep breath to prepare herself to speak.

"Tate, can I talk with you?", Violet asked quietly. His name stung as it rolled off her tongue. She could clearly hear the fear, and sadness in her voice. Tate looked shocked, but nodded his head in reply.

"I am going to go...somewhere else.", Ava said as she stood up. "See you later, Langdon.", she said with a smile as she vanished from the room. Violet looked at Tate as he looked at the spot where Ava stood a few moments ago before turning back to Violet. She was unsure if she should move closer to him or keep her distance. Against her better judgement she moved to sit across from Tate. Close enough to talk, but far enough for a person to sit comfortably between the two. She looked at Tate carefully. It was the first real look she got of him since she said goodbye. Part of her wanted to reach out and caress his face, and the other wanted to fucking smack him. She could tell that he was nervous and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't too. She came to find answers to her questions, but now that she sat there in front of him, she found her mind blank. She should have written the questions down.

"I heard that you spoke to my mom. Chad said that you went to apologize. Is that true?", she asked nervously. Tate looked at her slightly shocked. Of course she would have heard about that. News traveled fast in this house.

"Yea, I spoke to her not that long ago.", Tate replied as he studied Violet's face. He couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Why?", Violet managed to ask with a cold expression. She didn't want for Tate to see how this was affecting her.

" I wanted to apologize. I felt bad for what I did to her, to your family...to you.", Tate said sadly. Violet took a moment to think about what he did. Tate felt remorse for his actions. Her father told her that Tate was a psychopath, and psychopaths did not reel guilt. Violet didn't trust her fathers diagnosis though. He was a shitty therapist and from what she read from his books about psychology, Tate didn't fit the description. Tate was something else.

"Why now? Why not before? It's been 16 fucking years, Tate.", she asked a little pissed off. If he really felt bad why didn't he do it sooner? Tate looked down at his hands as he covered them with his long sweater sleeves.

"I wanted to before, but I was ashamed. I couldn't find the strength to do it. I hate myself for what I did.", Tate said as the tears built up in his eyes again. Violet looked at Tate sadly. Whenever she saw him cry she wanted to reach out and wipe his tears away. She kept her distance though.

"I miss you, Tate.", she admitted quietly. She knew it was wrong to tell him, but she couldn't keep it a secret any longer. She risked a look at his face. He was shocked.

"Violet...", Tate began unsure what to say. Why was she telling him this now? After all this time. Violet looked at Tate sadly even though it felt good to admit how much she missed him. She wanted to reach out a touch him so badly.

"Tate.", she said softly. She watched him for a minute, before it became too much. Before she could really think about what she was doing and stop herself; she crawled towards Tate. She touched his face lightly, before placing her lips on his.

Tate was shocked as Violet crawled over to him and caressed his face. When her lips met his he took in a shark breath. For years he was wished for this to happen. He wanted to be able to touch Violet, to kiss her. It was finally happening, but it felt wrong. He no longer felt the electricity between them. Here he was, kissing the girl he has been longing for, and all he could think about was how she wasn't Ava.

"Is something wrong?", Violet asked when Tate didn't return the kiss. Tate looked at her for a moment trying to think of what to say.

"I think I am over you.", he admitted with some shock. A week ago he was mourning the death of their relationship, but right now he felt different. He still cared for her, but he didn't love her...at least not the way he used to.

Violet felt her heart crash and break at his words. He was over her. She felt tears begin to build up in her eyes. She knew it would happen eventually. After all, he couldn't really wait forever for her.

"Oh, okay.", she said as she stood up and turned away from Tate slowly. She didn't want for him to see her tears. She came for answers, but got her heart broken instead. "I should go.", she said before vanishing quickly.

Tate stared at the spot where Violet was. He didn't mean to hurt her, he just didn't feel the same about her. He sat there thinking over what happened. He was really over Violet Harmon.

/**/Shorter that the last I know. I felt like it should end there. What do you guys think of the chapter? Good or bad reviews are reviews, and they make me happy. :D Okay I also wanted to float a idea by you guys. I was thinking of writing a prequel to this story. I will still work on this story, but I really want to write about how the house changed Tate. It will begin when Tate and Ava first meet, and continue on to their deaths. It will deal with the progression of their relationship, and a lot about the house. I was thinking maybe a little after their deaths too. You know like their reactions to being dead. I already began to write so I have like the first chapter down. Would anyone be interested in reading that or will I just be writing for my own amusement? lol So I would love to hear what you guys think. Thank you for reading! I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. 3 /**


	20. Chapter 20

**/Okay this was a harder chapter to write for me. Warning there is sex…If it is written oddly that is because I am a virgin and don't know what the fuck I am writing about. Please don't hate me. . I would love to hear what people think. :D Reviews really help me keep going./**

Ava paced back and forth biting her nail nervously. She was wondering what Violet wanted to speak to Tate about. If they got back together that would destroy her. She fell in love with Tate in kinder garden, and still felt the same way about him. She stopped pacing as she thought back to the kiss the shared. A smile spread on her face as she pressed her fingers to her lips. The kiss was everything that she had been waiting for, if only it didn't have to end so soon. Ava's thoughts were soon interrupted as someone shouted angrily at her.

"You bitch!", Violet screamed as she launched herself onto Ava, before she could respond.

Both of the girls hit the floor hard as Violet brought back her hand to smack Ava in the face, but Ava pushed the girl off of her before Violet's hand could make contact.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?", Ava screamed as she shoved Violet off of her and onto the floor. Violet glared at the girl before jumping back onto Ava. She wasn't really sure why she was so angry, but right now she wanted to kill Ava. She pushed Ava back down, and climbed on top of her. Ava hissed in pain as her head cracked when she hit the floor, and Violets hand slapped the side of her face.

"You call that a hit?" Ava screamed as she flipped Violet and pinned her arms to the floor with her knees. She brought her fist down on Violets face, smiling as she felt her nose crack under her fist. She punched her over and over, smiling broadly at the sight of Violet's blood. Violet tried to shove Ava off of her, but found that the girl was surprisingly strong for her size.

"Stop it!", a female voice shouted, causing the girls to freeze for a second. They both turned to see Nora, standing there holding a handkerchief. Ava looked at the woman carefully as she tried to place a name to the face. She knew this woman from somewhere, but couldn't remember where. Seeing that Ava was distracted, Violet took the opportunity to free her arm and punch Ava in the face. Shocked, Ava fell backwards, hitting a small coffee table with her back. She glared at Violet, before launching herself back at the girl. She was out for blood...

Meanwhile, Tate sat there in the attic, thinking over what just happened with Violet. He spent years wishing he could have Violet back in his life, but when she threw herself at him, he had no interest in her what so ever. He always had feelings for Ava, this he knew, but only now did he realize that Violet was a replacement for what he lost the day he killed Ava. He saw bits and pieces of Ava in Violet, and those were the parts he loved most.

"Tate, you have to stop them! Those girls are fighting in the living room!", a female voice said knocking Tate out of his thoughts. He looked over to see a startled Nora, with tears streaming down her face. He looked at her with confusion.

"What girls? What are you talking about?", he asked as he stood up quickly and walked towards the woman. She looked at him like he was a idiot.

"The girl, Violet, and that girl who used to stay with you before you passed...They are fighting downstairs, in the living room. They are making a mess and there is blood.", Nora explained. Those girls were going to ruin the furniture, and there was already too much anger in this house. Tate looked at Nora with shock. Violet and Ava were fighting? Before Nora could open her mouth to tell him to hurry up he vanished from the attic.

"You Stupid, Bitch!", Violet shouted as she reached out to hit Ava, but only scratched her face. Tate stood there for a moment in complete shock at the scene set before him. By now both girls were bleeding, and shaking with rage. Ava laughed at Violet's comment and brought her fist to her face once again. If there was one thing Ava knew, it was how to fight.

"Stop it you two!", Tate shouted as he moved to pull Ava off of Violet. Ava let out a frustrated growl, as she was pulled away. She wanted to kill Violet, even though they were both already dead. This was the first time she got to let out any anger she had since she died, and she had more than knew what to do with. Violet looked at Tate in shock, as he held onto Ava while she thrashed in his arms. "Stop.", He said calmly into Ava's ear. She stopped and let out a angry huff, and he let her go. He looked over her bloody appearance, before turning back to glare at Violet. When he looked at her he didn't see the Violet he once dated, but a stranger. The Violet he knew wouldn't just attack someone unprovoked, because she had her feelings hurt. This Violet was a twisted version of the girl he used to know. "What is wrong with you?", he shouted at her. She jumped at his harsh tone, and a look of hurt appeared on her face. "Why the fuck did you attack, Ava?", he asked still angry as he tossed his arms in the air. He knew that Ava didn't start the fight, because she really had no reason to. Violet, however, did. Violet just looked at him as tears formed in her eyes. She didn't know why she attacked Ava. All she knew was that when she looked at the girl, she was consumed with rage. Violet looked at Ava's, cringing at all the blood on the girls face and clothes. She knew she looked, just the same, if not worse. Tate looked at her waiting for a response that she did not have. "Well?", he shouted as he quickly grew impatient. Part of him wanted to hurt Violet, to make her suffer for what she did, but he knew that she was probably already suffering. He smiled inside slightly at the idea, for the first time since he met Violet he wanted for her to suffer. Instead of answering his questions, Violet let out a small sobb and vanished from the room. "That's right just fucking run away.", he shouted at the empty spot where she sat.

Tate turned around and looked over Ava again. He frowned as he saw just how messed up she was. She looked at him sadly, wondering if he was going to shout at her too. "What happened?", he asked sadly. Ava looked down, as she tried to think about what exactly happened. One second she was thinking about them kissing, next she was fighting Violet.

"I don't really know. I was in the living room minding my own business, and BAM I am fighting her. She fucking jumped at me lion on a zebra!", she said a little shocked. Tate laughed at her comparison.

"You didn't say anything to her? She just jumped you?", Tate asked as he walked over to Ava and carefully caressed her face with his hand. She looked him in the eyes as she felt her skin tingle where he touched.

"No. I was thinking...about that kiss. She came in here called me a bitch and knocked me to the floor.", Ava replied as she looked into Tate's dark brown eyes. His eyes were like a black hole, sucking her in. She could get lost for days in those eyes. He smiled at her.

"You were thinking about the kiss?", he asked with a small laugh. Ava nodded her head and smiled. "Well then I guess it is safe to say you enjoyed it?", Tate asked as he wrapped his arms around Ava carefully. He wasn't sure if she was hurt there.

"You have no idea.", Ava replied with a smile. When she looked at Tate, the fight was long forgotten. Suddenly it was exactly like it was prior to Violet's interruption. Tate smiled down at Ava. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but thought that would only irritate her injuries. As if she read his mind, Ava stood on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to Tate's. As soon as their lips made contact Tate forgot all about the fight, and her injuries. He pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. He could feel her arms wrap around his neck, as her fingers raked through his hair pulling him closer. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Immediately she parted her lips and his tongue slid into her mouth, exploring every inch while she did the same. Her mouth tasted like copper from the blood. Ava moaned into his mouth as his hands caught her ass, and easily lifter her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Tate pulled away from the kiss, and began to move down her neck. A gasp escaped Ava's mouth as he bit her neck softly before placing a gentle kiss. He continued this down the length of her neck. Tate growled as he reached the top of Ava's sweater. The fabric was preventing him from getting to her skin. Ava smiled and used one of her hands to pull Tate's face back to her. She crashed her lips to his, kissing him roughly before lightly biting his bottom lip.

"Let's move this to the attic.", she whispered in his ear. Tate didn't need to be told twice, and soon the two found themselves once again in the attic. They quickly glanced around to make sure that Beau was not in the room, before Tate walked over and laid Ava gently onto the bed. He looked at her face, covered with blood, contemplating whether to take the time to clean her off. He wanted to see her face, but the blood was in the way. He held up on finger before vanishing from the room. Ava groaned in frustration as she ran her fingers through her hair. 'What the Hell would he rather be doing than this?', she thought to herself as she stared up at the ceiling. Tate returned quickly with a clean wet rag in his hands. He walked over to Ava and carefully wiped her face, like a parent would do to a child. Ava gave him a look that said 'really your cleaning me, right now?'.

"Beautiful.", Tate whispered with a smile when he finished. Ava laughed before pulling him back on top of her by his sweater, and kissing him again. Tate quickly deepened the kiss, while his hands moved slowly up her shirt, feeling the shape of her body. Ava moaned into his mouth as he found her breast and began kneading them in his hands through her bra. Ava's hand caught the edge of his shirt and began to tug it up, in a attempt to remove it. Tate broke the kiss as he slid his sweater and shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. He then looked at Ava's sweater and pulled it off of her along with a tank she had underneath. They both took a moment to study each others bodies. Ava touched Tate's bare chest as she marveled at just how perfect he was. It had been a long time since she was able to touch him, and even something as simple as this sent a shock through her body. He was exactly as she remembered. She smiled at just how perfect he was. Tate watched as Ava studied him for a moment before looking her over too. Her skin was pale and smooth. After a few moments he moved down to place kisses down her neck and onto each of her breasts. He smiled as she shuddered from his breath on her skin, and the muscles under her skin tightened in response. She was ticklish. He slowly moved down placing a trail of kisses as he worked his way down. He stopped right before her jeans and looked up at her, before moving to undo her button and pull her zipper down with his teeth. He quickly pulled her jeans off over her converse and smiled at her. Tate flicked his tongue on her skin, tasting her. Her smell, feel, and taste are all familiar, like home. She shuddered as his hot tongue slid over her skin. His touch teasing and far too gentle.

"I've missed this.", Tate said as he looked into Ava's eyes.

"Me too.", she said as she moved to flip him over, so she could be on top. Tate looked up to her and smiled. Her ebony curls hung in her face and her eyes were filled with lust. Ava quickly flashed him a smile before she slowly undid his belt and tossed threw it to the side. She looked at Tate with a raised eyebrow as she saw that he was already hard, and leaned down to undo his button and pulled the zipper down with her teeth, just like he did with her. She quickly pulled the jeans off and threw them onto the floor, before leaning down for a kiss and grinding her hips onto his. Her tongue swept over his bottom lip before moving to explore once more. She gasped as Tate flipped her over onto her back to regain dominance over the situation without breaking the kiss.

His hand moved down to rub her through her underwear, grinning into the kiss at how wet she was. She moaned as his hand rubbed her roughly.

"Fuck!", she exclaimed as he pulled down her panties and stuck two of his finders into her core. Her moans grew louder as his fingers worked quickly, pumping into her while he rubbed her clit with his thumb. Ava moaned as she moved her his to his touch. She could feel her climax slowly building up inside of her. She let out a whimper as he removed his hand just as she was teetering on the edge, but she gasped as he put both of his hands on her thighs, forcing her legs apart. Tate smirked at her before taking his tongue and sliding it along the length of her. He drove his tongue into her core, before moving to her swollen clit. Her moans grew louder and louder as he worked her bundle of nerves. Her fingers grabbed the bed sheet, and her body moved towards him as he grazed her clit with his teeth, finally sending her over the edge. A scream escaped her lips as her body shook under him as the waves of pleasure engulfed her, dragging her under. Tate caught her mouth and kissed her roughly as he yanked off his boxers and shoved himself into her. He growled into the kiss as she screamed in pleasure. She felt amazing around him, like he was finally home. Tate quickly began to pump in and out of her, moaning along with her. Soon their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat. "Harder, I like it rough,", Ava said as she scratched Tate's back with her nails, drawing blood. Tate growled loudly as he slammed into her harder sending them both over the edge. Ava screamed out Tate's name as they both climaxed. "That was amazing.", Ava said between breaths as Tate layed down next to her. Tate nodded in agreement as he tried to regain his breath.

"I love you.", he said as he pulled Ava closer to him. Ava looked up to him smiling broadly.

"I love you too.", she said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. Tate smiled down at her and brushed some of her curls off of her face. For the first time since he died, he felt entirely complete and happy. Ava nuzzled her face into his chest and sighed. She missed times like these with Tate.

"I'm tired.", she said as she closed her eyes, and rested her head on his chest.

"Me too.", he replied as he too closed his eyes. With that they both fell asleep.


End file.
